


Why do we fall?

by joswaldharkness



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd mentioned, Thomas Wayne mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joswaldharkness/pseuds/joswaldharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne had remembered a time his father had asked him something. At the time Thomas Wayne’s question seemed trivial to the ten year old, even now when Bruce had children of his own. His father’s words echoes in Batman’s mind. <br/>“Why do we fall Bruce?”<br/>{Short drabble on what I think Bruce's thoughts were during Batman and Robin #5}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do we fall?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Batman or Robin or Morgan Ducard obviously, they belong to DC. This is an old one shot I wrote and posted on FF, I cleaned it up a bit and posted on here. Takes place during Batman and Robin #5

Bruce Wayne had remembered a time his father had asked him something. At the time Thomas Wayne’s question seemed trivial to the ten year old, even now when Bruce had children of his own. His father’s words echoes in Batman’s mind.

“Why do we fall Bruce?”

The day Bruce had discovered Damian’s existence he wasn’t sure what to make of the boy. Damian Wayne, while his son, was a trained assassin. That alone stood against everything that the Dark Knight stood for. But Damian was still his son, his partner, his Robin. The last flesh and blood family member that Bruce had left. He was determined to help Damian go down the right path.

Again his father asked him, “Why do we fall Bruce?”

He thought of Jason. Finding his body, broken. . .damaged beyond repair under rubble and glass. Bruce scrambled through the city as if a bat out of hell, searching for Morgan and his stolen son. He blamed himself for the most part, he never treated Robin like his partner, never treated Damian like his son. He had tried to keep Damian in the dark for his own good and like most of his attempts to get closer to the child, it backfired.

“Why do we fall Bruce?”

“The next sound you hear is me fracturing Damian’s fingers” Morgan taunted as he spoke to Batman. The father’s teeth clenched, his anger rising. It was like Jason all over again. But this would have a different ending, Bruce would not fail his children again.

“Why do we fall Bruce?”

For the longest time, ten year old Bruce Wayne could not answer.

Now ten year old Bruce Wayne was dead, buried with his family after being gunned down by a man named Joe Chill.

However, a bat had resurrected in his place, a dark knight raised for vengeance.

A dark knight to stop any other ten year old boy from losing his parents ever again.

It took him years but finally Bruce could answer his father’s question.

“ _ **You try to kill my son and you expect to live?!**_ ”

His rage and worry apparent, Batman made no effort to conceal it.

So we can pick ourselves back up


End file.
